Fireflies
by GreaserTrio
Summary: Vivian Myers is sent to Camp Green Lake shortly after a recovery that has left her scarred for the rest of her life. And when she arrives she doesn't know how she will survive the rude comments and hateful, but cute, tent-mates. What happens when she falls in love? Nothing ever goes right in the life of Vivian Myers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Holes**

**A/N-Some of you that have a fictionpress account might have seen some of this first chapter in a book there called Outcast, but I originally was going to use it in a Holes fiction so I am kind of reusing it. But Vivian is nothing like she is in the Outcats book and I might make her a werewolf in this story.**

I ran as fast as I could, my legs burning and my heart pounding. It was completely dark and the only thing I could see was the red and blue lights that flashed behind me. I heard people calling after me, but I paid no attention. Suddenly the ground was gone and pain rushed through my body. I tried to get up but that only caused the pain to worsen. Something dug into my whole body. Blood filled my mouth and I heard someone scream. It sounded so far away, but at the same time, so close. I felt light shine on my face but I was to afraid to open my eyes. I was breathing hard and I felt wet.

"Dear Lord! Someone call an ambulance," A rough voice ordered. By this time I had realized that it was _me _that was screaming. I found the courage to open my eyes and saw an officer standing over me. I looked around, but flinched when something scraped my face.

"Help me," I said, my voice was hoarse from screaming.

"Don't move, the paramedics are on the way," he soothed. I suddenly found it extremely difficult to keep my eyes open and before I could stop myself I slipped into a dark haze.

I woke up in a hospital bed, but everything was still blurry. As my vision cleared I saw my mother, Angel Moore, asleep in the chair beside my bed, her hand holding mine tightly. My whole body hurt and I couldn't remember why. I looked at my arms and gasped. My body was full of bloodied cuts. When I say 'my body' I don't mean just one here and there. No, it looked like I was ran over by a lawn mower and sown back together. My mom opened her eyes and started to cry.

"My poor baby girl," she sobbed as she hugged me. I pulled away because of the pain.

"What happen?" I asked, I winced as my throat protested my voice.

"You don't remember? You ran from the cops and fell straight into a barbwire pit. You've been unconscious for four days, the doctor said you lost so much blood," she said. I looked at her confused.

"I need to talk to the doctor," I insisted and as if on cue a tall women walked in and smiled.

"Why do you need to talk to me?" she asked. I nodded toward my scarred hand.

"How long will I have these scars?" I demanded. She frowned.

"I'm sorry to tell you Ms. Myers, but there is nothing I can do about your scars. You will most likely be scarred the rest of your life. They may fade, but they will never completely vanish," she explained. My mom broke down into another sob feast. I curled my white-blonde hair around my pale finger.

"What did the cops want from me?" I asked. Mom wiped her eyes.

"They needed to talk to you about Dylan Wright, but instead of talking to them you ran," she said, a spark of disappointment in her eyes. Dylan Wright was my best friend, I wasn't going to turn her in. Just then two cops came in and asked my mother to leave. Once she was gone they started in on me.

"Vivian Myers, we found a large abundance of cocaine in Dylan Wright's car and we know you have information on her location," the larger officer said. I looked away. I knew where Dylan was; she ran away with her new born son and fiance shorty before this whole thing happened. I opened my mouth to tell them to shove it, but different words flowed from my mouth before I could stop them.

"It's mine," I said. They looked at me shocked.

"Excuse me," the other one said. I shrugged.

"The Coke is mine. I was suppose to sell it to another friend, but I left it in Dylan's car," I lied. The big officer sighed.

"Well, then I guess we'll see you in court after you recover," he said.

**Two weeks later**

I sat on an old yellow bus, sweat pouring from my face as I tried to fan myself with a book that I found in my duffle bag. A guard sat in the front, a gun resting on his lap as he watched me. I gave him a weird look and scooted closer to the window and stuck my headphones in. After my recovery the judge sent me to a place called Camp Green Lake for twenty months. I glanced out the window and stared in shock at the large holes that covered the desert surface. _Great! I am going to get eaten by huge worms, _I said, rolling me eyes and smiling at my little joke. All of a sudden the bus came to a halt that sent my five foot body flying into the seat in front of me.

"Get off," the bus driver growled. I shot him a glare as I walked off the bus. I was greeted with the blazing sun, but as I tried to back up the guard pushed me.

"Keep moving," he hissed. I grunted at their rudeness, but kept going. I was led into a small office. I sighed with relief as the cool air kissed my face. A man sat at an old desk and I couldn't help but to laugh at his cowboy-looking clothes.

"Vivian Myers," he asked," take a seat." I sat down in front of him and waited for him to continue. "So, in here for drugs, huh? Think they're cool?" I shrugged and he dismissed the guard and stood up. "This isn't a girl scout camp and just because you're the only girl doesn't mean you get special treatment."

"What do you mean 'only girl'? I asked alarmed.

"You are the first girl to be accepted into the camp," he explained, "Anyways, my name is Mr. Sir. You will use my name when you address me, is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes sir, Mr. Sir, sir," I smirked. He glared at me and motioned for me to follow him outside. I mentally groaned, but followed anyways.

"Look around, what do you see?" he asked.

"Sand," I answered.

"What about guard towers or barbed fences?" he asked. I flinched as he mentioned the wire, but he ignored it.

"No," I replied.

"So, if you wanna run away go for it! But you'll last two, maybe three days cause we have the only water for miles around," he informed me. I looked at him.

"I'm not running away," I promised.

"Good. Now you are required to dig a five by five hole everyday," he said, walking into a small shed were I was handed two orange jumpsuits and a pair of ugly boots. "You will be given two outfits, one for work and one for relaxation, every three days your relaxation clothes become you work clothes and you will receive a new outfit for relaxation," he said. Before I could say anything the door flew open and short man waltzed in. He had on a sunhat, shorts, a button-up shirt, and socks that reached his knees.

"Vivian, I want you to know that just because you did some bad things that does not make you a bad person," he said, grabbing my hand and shaking it. "I'm Dr. Pendanski." I grimaced and I noticed Mr. Sir getting fidgety behind me. "You guys start that touchy-feel shit then I'm leaving," he muttered. Dr. Pendanski led me outside where a few boys ran into each other while they studied me.

"Dude, it's a girl!" they shouted, causing others to look in my direction and I was relieved that I had chosen to wear a long sleeve shirt and pants and I let my hair cover my scarred face . I moved behind Pendanski and we continued to head to where ever we were going.

"You will be staying in 'D' tent. It stands for Diligence," he said. I nodded and pretended I knew what that meant. Once we got to the tent with a 'D' on the side he opened the flap and motioned for me to walk in. Once inside I was greeted by seven boys, who looked at me in shock.

"Mom, what's a girl doing here?" a black boy with thick glasses asked. I looked through my hair at him boredly.

"Rex, this is Vivian and she is your new tent mate," Pendanski explained.

"My name ain't Rex, it's X-ray, and that's Armpit, Squid, Magnet, Zig-Zag, Caveman, and Zero," _X-ray _said, directing the last part at me.

"Well Vivian, as you can see they all have their little nick names, but I prefer to call them by the names their parents gave them," Pendanski explained. I looked back at the boys confused.

"You _want _to be called Armpit?" I asked shocked. A heavy-set black boy grunted.

"You have a problem with it?" he shot back. I shook my head and moved slightly closer to Pendanski.

"Well I have to go. Magnet will be your mentor and I expect all of you to treat Vivian with respect," he warned before walking off. Magnet approached me and grinned.

"I'll show you to your cot," he said, gently pushing me towards the back to an empty cot. Just as I was about to put the sheet of X-ray walked over and ripped it out of my hands.

"Don't think that just because you're a girl that you're getting any special treatment," he growled and threw the sheet on the floor. I looked at it sadly and Caveman picked it up and started to put in on my bed.

"Don't listen to him. His bark is worse then his bite," he reassured me as the others left. I narrowed my eyes at the opening and growled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-I forgot to tell you guys that the character looks like the ones on the movie! **

I sat on my cot as Caveman sat on his, writing a letter to his mom. My face was on fire due to my hair covering it, but the chance of someone seeing the ugly markings made me keep it down. Caveman looked over at me.

"Don't you have something to get that hair off your face?" he asked. I nodded.

"I do, but..my face," I started, glancing at my hands. Caveman put his pencil down and stared at me.

"I highly doubt your face is that bad looking," he joked. I stared at him and slowly put my hair up. I heard him whistle lowly.

"I told you it was bad," I laughed heavyhearted.

"People around here think scars are cool," Caveman chuckled. I rolled my eyes playfully as a loud horn sounded.

"What's that for?" I asked as Caveman stood up.

"Dinner," he said, waiting by the exit for me to follow him. I jumped up and walked with him towards the cafeteria.

"So is the food _edible?" _I asked. He shrugged and looked at me.

"You won't die if that's what you're asking," he said. I took a deep breath as we walked through the doors and as soon as we did the room went silent. I looked around and then followed Caveman to the line were I received my food, or slop. I then followed him to the table were the other 'D' tent members sat and I stopped in my tracks and looked around for an empty table.

"Hey Vivian," I heard Magnet call and I slowly turned to look at him.

"D tent sticks together," X-ray explained as I walked closer to them. I noticed that Squid had scooted down leaving just enough room for me to sit between him and Zero. I looked around once more before taking my spot. Conversation had picked up again and I was happy to get rid of all the unneeded attention.

"Hey Vivian," X-ray said as he reached over the table and took the slice of bread that was on my tray, "Since you didn't dig, I think it's only fair to let someone who did have your bread." I glared at him.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered.

"So what did they get you for?" Zig-Zag asked. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Drugs," I said taking a bite of mush that was on my tray.

"What are all those scars on your face?" Magnet asked. I felt my whole world stop and I sent a small look to Caveman who looked at me sympathetically. I reached behind me and let my hair fall down before I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

I made it back to the tent in record time, where I laid on my cot and let tears roll off my face. I heard someone come in, but I didn't move and I silently hoped that they thought I was asleep and left me alone. I wasn't so lucky.

"Hey Vivian, I'm really sorry about what Magnet said," Caveman whispered. I rolled over and shrugged.

"Whatever, it's cool," I said, but my voice failed me and cracked at the end.

"I'm heading over to the wreck room if you wanna come?" he asked. I stoop up.

"Why not," I said, following him once again outside into the hot sun.

"So, drugs, huh?" Caveman said, obviously trying to start a conversation.

"Yup, cocaine to be exact," I grunted, "What about you?"

"I stole a pair of shoes," he said. I held my hand over my mouth to try and hold in my laugh. He looked at me and sighed.

"Go ahead, laugh it up," he muttered. I cleared my throat.

"Sorry," I said. He smiled.

"I'll get you back," he warned. We walked in and Caveman headed over to the pool table, but I saw a few guys playing poker and decided to watch them from a distance. I leaned against the wall studied the room. it was a complete mess! The tables and chairs were missing legs and everything else was in just as bad condition. I noticed Zig-Zag watching some show on the t.v but it was fuzzy.

"Looks like we have a fan," someone said. I looked in front of me and saw that the boys had noticed me standing there.

"What's your name doll?" a boy with blonde hair and a baseball cap asked.

"Vivian," I said biting my bottom lip.

"Well Vivian, I'm Spider, and that's Hawk and Flame," Spider said. I sent them all a little wave.

"I have to go," I said. Flame stood up, his black hair spiked and his brown eyes looking my body over.

"Why in such a hurry?" he asked. I looked around for Caveman and found him talking to Squid and Magnet. I yelped as someone grabbed my butt.

"I can tell she's a screamer," Hawk smirked as he and Flame cornered me.

**Zero's POV**

I stood by the pool table watching as X-ray and Armpit played each other. Then I heard a small yelp and looked up and seen Vivian being cornered by two guys, both grabbing at her and making inappropriate gestures. She looked scared. I looked at X-ray as he aimed his ball and right when I almost went into the pocket I stopped it.

"What they Hell!" he yelled. I nodded towards Vivian and X-ray quickly gathered the rest of 'D' tent and made his way over to her.

**Vivian's POV**

I saw the boys walking over to me, Caveman looking scared and X-ray looking pissed.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asked, pulling Hawk off me. Squid then proceeded to squeeze between me and Flame.

"We're just having a little fun," Spider smirked from his spot at the card table.

"Well, it ain't goin' to be with Vivian," Magnet said. The three boys glared at 'D' tent, but decided I wasn't worth it because they walked off, muttering as they went.

"For now on stay with someone, a'ight?" X-ray ordered.

**Later **

I felt butterflies flying through my stomach as I walked up to Magnet, who was playing cards with Squid and Armpit on Armpit's cot.

"Hey, um, Magnet?" I asked. He turned around and smiled.

"Yes Vivian?" he laughed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I have a shower issue and I really need to talk to Pendanski," I blurted. The boys laughed.

"What kind of shower problem?" Caveman asked.

"Yeah, cause we might be able to help you," Squid winked, fist bumping with Zig-Zag.

"Never mind," I growled, turning back towards my cot.

"Lay off her," X-ray said. I looked at him shocked, not expecting _him _to stand up for me.

"What's your problem?" Magnet asked, this time his face was more serious.

"The showers are..open...so if I take a shower people can _see_ me," I said, my voice lowering as I got to the last part.

"Oh," Magnet said as he and the other boys shifted uncomfortably.

"Someone can guard it and make sure no one goes it or is peeping over," Armpit suggested.

"I'm not doing it," Zig-Zag said.

"We're all going to take turns, Magnet first since he's her mentor, then it will be Squid, Armpit, me, Zig-Zag, Caveman, and Zero," X-ray declared. Magnet stood up.

"Let's go chica," he said. Once we got to the showers I walked in and he waited outside. I quickly stripped and stepped into the cold water and let out a happy moan as the water hit my hot body.

"Just wait til tomorrow when your muscles hurt after digging, the water feels amazing then," Magnet laughed.

"Thanks, I know you really didn't want to wait out here while I shower," I said.

"If it helps you not get raped then I'll do it," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks," I muttered slapping soap in my eyes, "Shit!"

"What did you do?" Magnet sighed.

"Nothing," I muttered as I finished washing myself and got all of the soap out of my hair. I put my pajamas that consisted of a black tank top that had Cheshire Cat with the words 'C is for Curious' in pink writing and a pair of pink shorts that were probably to short to be wearing. I walked out and smiled at Magnet. He studied my face and them my arms and legs and it took me a minute to realize he was looking at my scars and not checking me out. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and his eyes snapped back up to my face.

"Let's get you inside before someone tries to-" he started, but finished with a smirk when I proceeded to elbow him in the gut lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I just wanted to thank bookworm23821 for reviewing! It means a lot to me that someone likes my story.  
**

A military alarm sounded and I opened my eyes sleepily and seen the boys getting up and changing into their jumpsuits. I groaned and laid back down and pulled my blanket over my head.

"Come on Vivian, time to get up," Magnet yawned as he lightly shook me.

"Five more minutes," I begged. I heard someone grumble as they ripped the blanket from me.

"You need to get up before Mr. Sir comes and gets you," Squid said and picked me up and dropped me the ground roughly. I glared up at the boys as they laughed.

"I'm up," I muttered as I stood up and grabbed my jumpsuit. I looked at the boy's nervously. "Do I change in here with you guys?"

"It's too dark for us to see anything," Caveman said.

"Unfortunately," someone muttered. I quickly changed into my work outfit and followed the boys to a shed that had the word 'library' painted in its door. Mr. Sir handed me a shovel and smirked.

"Ready for your first day of digging?" he asked. I rolled me eyes.

"Can't wait," I said sarcastically. I walked over to a table that had tortillas wrapped in a sticky substance. I grimaced as I picked it up.

"It's just honey," Armpit reassured me as he and Zig-Zag walked up behind me. I scrunched up my face a took a tiny nibble and it turns out it wasn't so bad.

"Thanks," I told him as I continued after the rest of 'D' tent. "It's still dark," I complained as we headed farther out into the dried up lake.

"It's to avoid the hottest part of the day," Squid said in a mocking voice, causing me to smiled.

"You'll dig here," Mr. Sir told me as he marked the ground with his foot, "And if you find anything interesting you are to report it to me or Pendanski. If the Warden likes what you find you get the rest of the day off."

"What am I looking for?" I asked. Mr. Sr's eyes focused on me and he took a step forward.

"You aren't _looking _for anything. You take a bad kid and make them dig holes all day it turns them into a good kid. That's the policy here at Camp Green Lake," Mr. Sir explained as he started to walk away. I stared after him dumbfounded causing some of the boys to chuckle.

"He confuses me," I muttered.

"Just wait til he tells you the rain story," Magnet laughed. I took a deep breath and stabbed the shovel into the ground and lifted up a shovel full of dirt.

"At that rate you'll be here all day," Zig-Zag teased, already having a good dent in the dirt. I let out a frustrated sigh and repeated.

After digging for about two hours the water truck rolled around. I glanced at my hands that were starting to blister and blood ran from the cuts that had opened up. I lined up behind Squid, but a pair of hands pulled me back and shoved me towards the end.

"Back on the line girlie," Zig-Zag growled. I glared at him.

"Why do _I _have to go to the end?" I demanded.

"Cause that's where all the new kids stand," X-ray said from the front of the line. I walked over and stood behind Zero.

"Assholes," I muttered causing the small boy to slightly grin. After I got my water I sat on the edge of my hole and took a long drink.

"How are your hands?" Caveman called from his hole. I shrugged, still upset about the water ordeal.

"Looks like she's going to be a girl and ignore us," Squid said harshly. I grabbed my shovel and started to dig again, wincing at the pain that shot through my hands. I gasped and dropped it.

"Son of a bitch," I cried. Magnet looked up from his hole and grinned.

"Karma," he sang. I flipped him off and grabbed my shovel again, this time being more sensitive to my hands. After another hour of digging I slouched down in my hole; my breathing was quick and rapid and I prayed that a cloud would cover the sun, even if it was for only a little while. My muscles ached and my blonde hair was wet from sweat.

"Vivian, are you alright?" Caveman said as he jumped into my hole that was only about half-way dug.

"Yeah, I just need to take a little break," I panted. Not looking convinced he jumped out of my hole and went to his own. I stood back up and started to dig again.

"So you're talking again," Armpit said as he leaned against his shovel, his face soaked from him sweat.

"For the time being, yes," I muttered. Pretty soon it was time for lunch and this time I went straight for the back.

"You learn well chica," Magnet laughed as he went and stood in front of Caveman.

"I don't think my body could take another push," I muttered matter-of-factly. Magnet just grinned before turning back around. After I got my food I walked over to my hole and sat down and was soon joined by Squid and Magnet. I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my sandwich. "May I help you?"

"Don't be a bitch, everyone starts at the end," Squid snorted. I looked at him shocked.

"Well, if getting annoyed after being pushed around by a group of stuck-up, assholes make me a bitch, then so be it!" I snapped standing up and picking up my shovel, "Now if you would please leave so I can finish digging I would _highly _appreciate it." The two boys slowly got up, shock written on both of their faces.

I got done with my first hole shortly after Caveman, making me the last one finished. As I was heading back to camp a hand roughly grabbed my arm and whirled me around. I found myself lost in the beautiful light green eyes of Spider. He must have noticed my discomfort because he let go of my arm. I back up and found myself blocked by the 'library'.

"What do you want?" I asked nervously. He rubbed the back of his neck and took a couple of steps closer to me.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what happened yesterday. We were way out of line and we shouldn't have treated you that way," he apologized. I bit my bottom lip.

"It's fine," I said softly. Spider just nodded and put his shovel up and left. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding and copied his action and headed to the wreck room where I found the other 'D' tent member, but I didn't make a move to join them. I went and sat on the couch instead. Caveman looked up at me, but didn't stayed where he was. That hurt me because I thought we were friends, but then I remembered what I had said to Magnet and Squid and the saying "bros before hoes" flashed in my head. I stood up and walked out the door, throwing one more look at me tent-member before heading back to the tent where I found Zero laying on his cot. I nodded a greeting and made my way to my bed.

"Hi," I said softly. He turned his head to look at me and nodded his head as well. I pulled out a piece of notebook paper and began to write my mom.

_Hey mom,_

_Things are going okay, though I hurt from digging and it's super hot. The boys here are pretty nice, but they all have pride issues and prefer to be called nicknames such as Armpit! You will be pleased to know that I haven't gotten into any trouble yet and I have tried to be respectful. I was also wondering if you could send me a calendar and maybe some extra tampons, just in case! Well, that's really all I have to say except I hope you're doing okay and all that stuff. Write me when you can!_

_Vivian_

When I finished my letter the others started to come in so I quickly sealed it in an envelope and stuck it under my pillow. I refused to look at any of them in the eye, but I could tell Caveman was upset I wasn't talking to him. X-ray shot a hateful glare at me and I could feel someone's elses eyes on me. I sighed and stood up, grabbing my extra jumpsuit and other shower things.

"Where'er you going?" X-ray demanded. I looked at him boredly.

"To take a shower, unless you don't want me to," I said sarcastically. He gave Squid a look before nodding his head.

"Go with her," he ordered. I laughed coldly.

"I rather get raped!" I spat as I marched out of the tent, but I could feel someone following me. I spun around expecting to see Squid, but instead I came face to face with Caveman. "You better go back inside before your friends get upset."

"Listen Vivian, I know you're upset about the water thing-"

"I'm not mad about _that _you dumbass! I _hate _being called a bitch and he crossed the line my calling me one," I snapped. Caveman sighed.

"Boys are stupid, I'm not going to argue with that, but you need to learn not to be so sensitive cause you are going to get called names probably the whole time you're here," he explained. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

"I know," I sighed, "and I'll apologize." Then I made my way to the shower and Caveman went back inside. I was kind of nervous about taking a shower alone so I just stood there and looked at the stall.

"You in there Vivian," I heard Squid grumble. I perked up and looked outside to see Squid leaning against the wall, a toothpick hanging out of his mouth.

"Um, yeah," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"X-ray told me to," he mumbled. I smiled and went back to the shower stall and stripped.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you earlier, I just really hate being called a bitch," I said.

"It's cool, but you really need to stop acting like a girl," he said as he moved closer to stall I was in.

"I am a girl," I pointed out. He laughed and I could imagine him rolling his eyes as he did.

"I think the guys picked out a nickname for you," he said and I stood on my toes to see his face.

"What is it?" I asked. He smirked.

"Can't tell you," he said causing me to frown.

"Can you give me a hint?" I pouted.

"It's a Disney character," he said. I frowned and the name Scar popped into my mind.

"I see," I muttered and I hurried to finish. Once I was dressed I practically ran to the tent.

"Hey Vivian," Magnet smiled innocently. I eyed him with suspicion.

"We have come to the conclusion of what you're nickname will be," X-ray declared. I looked at him wearily.

"Okay," I said, "Let's hear it."

"Simba," he said. I looked at him confused.

"You named me...after a baby lion," I said slowly. Magnet grinned widely.

"Yup," he said cheerfully.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause Caveman said we couldn't call you Scar," Zig-Zag smirked. I frowned.

"How am I anything like _Simba__?"_ I asked, still shocked.

"I thought you'd like it, seeing you have a lot of Disney things," Magnet shrugged, I was about to say something else when his statement hit me.

"How do you know I have a lot of Disney things?" I demanded. His face flushed and eyes widened.

"I might have looked through your things," he admitted. My face reddened at the thought of him seeing my underwear.

"Well, thanks, I guess. And Magnet?" I called. He turned and looked at me.

"Yeah," he said.

"Don't touch my things again or I'll kill you," I warned.

**A/N-When I think of Spider I imagine him looking a lot like Steve Byers **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-I was wondering who you guys thought Vivian should end up with. It was originally going to be Magnet, and it still might be Magnet, but I just wanted to know what _you _thought! So please REVIEW!**

The alarm went off signaling that it was time to get up. I groaned, my body aching from the previous day. I slowly got dressed and followed Magnet towards the library. He looked at me worriedly.

"You okay chica?" he asked. I nodded, my eyes still closed.

"Yeah, just tired," I yawned. He patted my back and I winced. "And sore, very, _very _sore."

"I would love to tell you that it gets better," Magnet started.

"But?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"It doesn't," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and took a shovel from Mr. Sir, but it was soon ripped out of my hands and replaced by another one.

"Dude, that's X-ray's shovel," Armpit explained. I looked at him confused.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"It's shorter than the rest of them," Magnet said. I snorted and started to walk.

"I don't get you guys," I said, shaking my head. Squid came up beside me.

"What don't you get?" he asked.

"Most guys would be worshipping the ground I walked on if they hadn't 'got some' in as long as you boys and you people are kinda _mean!" _I laughed.

"Are you calling us gay?" Squid asked, blocking my path. I shrugged.

"I'm just saying that I would start being nicer," I said flirtatiously as I twirled a strand of hair around me finger. Squid grunted.

"I've seen you in the shower, you aren't _that _special," he said. My jaw dropped and I stared at him.

"You've...seen me...while I was showering?" I asked, my face heating up. He smirked.

"No, but don't think I won't," he joked and we started walking again.

"You should have seen your face," Zig-Zag laughed as he sat on the edge of my hole.

"What are you talking about?" I blushed.

"When you thought Squid seen you naked! Man that was some funny shit," he howled. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Well, if someone _you _didn't know came up and told you they seen you without clothes on, what would you do?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Depends," he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Depends on what?" I asked.

"If she was hot," he smirked. I just ignored him and pretty soon it was lunch time. I tried to get out of my hole, but the sand was irritating the hell out of my cuts.

"Can someone help me?" I asked. Armpit stopped by my hole and held out his hand.

"Thanks," I said as he hauled me up. He shrugged.

"Not a problem," he said, getting in his spot in line. I sighed and stood behind Zero.

"So, X, you know I love ya right," I asked, poking at my blister. He turned around and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Really now?" he asked. I nodded and smiled a big, toothy, smiled.

"Yup, sure do," I said. He smirked.

"I'm not moving you up," he stated, my smiled turned into a frown real quick.

"Whatever happened to ladies first," I cried. Magnet turned and looked at me with a 'really' look.

"Around here you're a guy," Zig-Zag said. Magnet laughed and Zig-Zag frowned. "I don't think that came out right."

"I think what he meant to say is that just because you're a girl you still get treated like one of the guys," Squid corrected. I pouted.

"Fine," I mumbled. I ate my lunch in peace and then started on my hole again.

"So, Simba, how is your second hole coming along." I looked up and blocked the sun from my eye to see Magnet standing over me.

"You are _not _done already," I whined as I looked around and saw it as just me, Caveman, and Magnet. He smirked.

"Yeah, I am," he bragged. I looked at my hole, which still had about a foot more to go.

"How are you guys finishing so fast?" I groaned. Magnet just laughed and sat on the edge of my hole.

"I can stay and give you some company if you want," he offered. I smiled.

"That would be amazing," I giggled. After about thirty more minutes Magnet was pulling me out of the hole and we were heading back to camp. My back hurt like crazy and I found it difficult to walk.

"It looks like you were up all night-," Magnet began. I shot him a look and he changed the subject. "So, why did you start doing drugs?"

"Well, the cocaine that I got sent here for wasn't mine, it was a friend's but I took the blame. I mean I've gone to jail in the past, for cocaine even, but I stopped about a year ago," I explained.

"Why did you take the blame then?" he asked. I shrugged.

"The person who the drugs belonged to just had a baby and she ran away to New York to start a new life with her fiancé. It just felt like something I had to do," I said. "Why are you in here?"

"I stole a puppy," he stated. I smiled.

"Aw, big, bad Magnet stole a puppy," I teased, but I quickly layed off the teasing when I noticed he was starting to get mad.

"So, how old is your friend?" Magnet asked.

"Sixteen," I said, "he son is like three weeks old." The rest of the walk was silent and I couldn't wait to get into the loud wreck room.

"Hey, Simba," Squid yelled from the pool table. I stood up and walked over to him.

"What?" I asked. He gave me a pool stick.

"Me and you against X-ray and Pit," he explained. I shrugged.

"What the hell," I grinned, "Who's breaking?"

"I am," X-ray said, lightly shoving me aside. He sent the white ball rolling and it scattered the others.

"Your turn," he told me. I smiled and leaned over the table, rolling me eyes as I felt someone watching my ass.

"Will you watch the game and _not _the show?" I pleaded after sending onoe of the ball into the pocket. Squid chuckled and stepped forwards.

"Sorry," he smirked.

After playing for about an hour the dinner bell went off. X-ray's team had beaten mine by a lot because I really wasn't that great. I handed my stick to Squid and skipped out the door, crashing into a very pissed off boy.

"Watch where you're going bitch!" he roared. My eyes went wide as I watched him stomp into the Mess hall. I turned to Armpit.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"That's Lump, don't look at him cause he's crazy," Armpit warned. I got my food and sat down in my spot beside Squid.

"So?" I said, trying to break the silence. All the boys looked at me and I shrugged. "Just trying to break the silence."

"We could always ask questions about each other," Zig-Zag offered, "Kinda like a 'get to know the campers week'."

"Okay," I shrugged, "who's first?"

"Um, what's you favorite animal? Mine's a pig," Caveman said. I thought hard for a minute and smiled.

"Horse," I said, slightly hitting the table.

"I like lions," Squid said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and the boys continued to say their favorite animals.

"My turn! Stupidest thing you've ever done?" I asked.

"Um, wouldn't that be the reason we're in here?" Caveman said and the other boys agreed. I shook my head.

"I ran all the way home from my ex's house because his mom came home early. Yup, six blocks, in the dark, in my underwear. He even _pushed _me out the window," I said, laughing at the end. the boys all stared at me. "What?"

"Why didn't he throw you your clothes?" Zig-Zag suggested.

"As soon as I was out that window he closed it. Broke up with him the next day," I said proudly.

"Why were you at a boy's house without clothes on?" Caveman asked. Every pair of eyes at our table moved to him.

"Well, you see-," Squid started. I cleared my throat.

"Actually, I was getting ready to take a shower, _not _the nasty things that were running through your mind," I muttered.

"Oh," they said. I sighed and stood up.

"Well that game failed," I said, "I'm going to head back to the tent and go to bed. I'm dead tired." I walked into the tent and fell on my bed, which smelt like shit. I turned over and closed me eyes, memories of my family flooding my brian, but all the happy memories were flooded by the one thing that will haunt me forever.

_Flashback_

_A thirteen year old me sat in my room with three friends, the radio was blaring and Dylan was poking at her new tattoo._

_"Did it hurt?" I asked. She shook her head and grinned at me._

_"Nope," she said proudly. I heard a loud _thump _come from my parents room so I got up slowly and rolled my eyes._

_"Hold on, I have to go make sure no one's dead," I mumbled. For the last month of my parents' marriage that were constantly fighting and sometimes those fights led to throwing hard objects at each other. But when I threw the door opened it wasn't my mom and dad fighting, no it was much worse! Laying on the bed was my father, who was clearly drunk, and another women. I screamed at the top of my lungs causing the two to break from their liplock. My dad stared boredly at me so I picked up the phone and called my mom, telling her everything. She cried that night as she threw my father's things in the yard and the next day when he left. I never received a letter or anything from him and I found out later from the news that he was found dead in his apartment only two blocks from my house. He died of an overdose._

I blinked away my tears and sighed. Love was stupid! My should two people claim to fall in love with each other if all they did was mess around behind the other's back. I mean my mom wasn't like that! She loved my father with every fiber in her body, but he betrayed her and he couldn't make it up now. No, because he was dead and the sad part is I don't miss him at all. Sure, sometimes I think of him and wonder what was going through his mind as he help a women that wasn't mom and told her that he loved her. Maybe he really did love mom, but was too stupid to realize it. Footsteps woke me up and I turned to see Magnet.

"Mom called a meeting," he said, but stopped and studied me hard, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let's go," I mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-I have watched the movie again and _really _thought hard about who Vivian should end up with! But I ain't going to tell you cause I am just that mean! **

I sat down in a circle with the rest of D-tent. My head was killing me and it took all my energy just to hold my head up. Pendanski looked us me and smiled.

"Sore?" he asked. I nodded my head and closed my eyes.

"Yeah, and tired," I yawned. I felt someone pat my shoulder lightly so I opened my eyes and turned to and smiled at Caveman. "Thanks."

"Let's begin by saying that I believe in all of you and I know that you will succeed if you try. I want you guys to think of something you like to do or just something you like in general. Vivian, what do you like?" Pendanski asked.

"Her name's not Vivian, it's Simba," X-ray snapped. But Pendanski just ignored him and nodded for me to answer.

"Um, I've always wanted to join the military," I said, then giggled at how dumb I sounded. "But that'll never happen."

"And why won't that happen? I think it is great that you want to try and serve your country," Pendanski argued. I snorted.

"Because I'm a criminal! Nobody wants me," I explained.

"I don't believe that," Pendanski said, I shrugged.

"I can _never _get a career in something I enjoy doing. I'll be flipping burgers for the rest of my life," I muttered.

"Did you drop out of school?" Pendanski asked. I shook my head.

"No, well, yes cause once I get back home I'm not going back" I said. The counselor just shook his head sadly.

"What a shame," he said before turning to someone else. I sat there dumbfounded and Caveman shrugged his shoulders.

"I think you can do it too," he muttered. I rolled my eyes and when we were dismissed I was so tired I could barely walk.

"Aw, is army girl sleepy?" Squid asked in a baby-tone. I nodded, not caring that he was making fun of me. All of a sudden I was lifted to the ground and put over someone's shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Armpit standing behind me.

"Who's carrying me?" I whined. Caveman smiled at me.

"X-ray," he said. I relaxed against him.

"Thank you," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He just nodded a response and sat me on the ground outside our tent. I looked at him and saw he was staring at my face. I quickly covered it with my hair and scurried inside.

"Time to get up!" Squid shouted. I moaned and curled up tighter into my blankets.

"Come on," Magnet said, poking my side. I jumped and shot up. I shot a glare at the two boys before getting up.

"I'm up! Happy?" I asked. Armpit chuckled.

"Someone's grouchy," he said. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired," I said putting on my work clothes, but this time I put on a red shorts-bra and tied the arms of the jumpsuit around my waist, not caring that I was surrounded by boys, or that my scars were visible.

"Whoa chica, loving the new look," Magnet joked. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not going to die of a heat stroke just to prevent you boys from having dirty thoughts. But I hope you all know that those thought will _never _become a reality," I said throwing my hair into a messy bun. We walked to the library where Mr. Sir gave me a look over.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered, handing me a shovel. I just nodded and grabbed my breakfast.

"Maybe you should cover yourself until you get to your hole," a voice whispered into my ear. I sighed.

"Why, X-ray?" I asked turning around and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Cause you're receiving a lot of attention," he muttered as he untied the arms from my waist. I snorted.

"I don't care because they won't try anything with Mr. Sir standing right there," I explained. He glanced around once more before tying the arms back.

"Fine," he muttered walking close to me and throwing dirty look at any boy that looked at me wrong.

"You're scaring away all my costumers," I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said sarcastically. Once I started digging the sun was starting to rise.

"I wish we were doing this in Alaska," Squid muttered in his southern-drawl.

"The soil would be to hard and it would take twice as long," I grunted throwing a shovel full of dirt. All the boy looked at me with shocked expressions. "I'm a criminal, not stupid."

"But I thought you told Pendanski you were quitting school," Caveman pointed out.

"I am, but not because I'm stupid," I said.

"Family problems?" Zig-Zag asked.

"Um, I guess you can say that. I'm going to get a job to help my mom catch up on bills until I turn eighteen, then I'l leaving," I explained. X-ray stopped and stared at me.

"Where you goin'?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said.

"So you're just going to get on a train and head in a random direction," he said, rolling his eyes. "That's stupid."

"It might be, but it's better then sitting in a house that's filled with memories," I snapped.

"What happened that is _so _bad you have to just get up and leave?" he asked. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but I found myself letting out a small sob instead.

"I caught my dad _cheating _on my mom and ever since then I've watched my mom practically drink herself to death," I cried. X-ray's smirk left his face and he started to dig again. Caveman walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder and let me cry. "I know, I'm acting like a girl."

"No, you're acting like a person who's hurt," he whispered.

I got done with my hole faster then usual and I headed to the rec room, but Pendanski stopped me.

"Vivian, I have not one, but _two _letters here for you," he said excitedly. I thanked him and turned towards my tent where I opened the one from my mom first.

_Hey baby girl,_

_I am so glad to hear you're behaving yourself and I hope you are wearing plenty of sunscreen! I laughed when I read about the kid name Armpit, it actually made my day! I sent you the stuff you wanted and I even put some hats in there for you. I love you and I hope you write back soon!_

_mommy_

I smiled as I read her signature and frowned when I realized Pendanski hadn't given me the box. I soon came to the conclusion that it had to be checked first so I went on and read the next letter, which was from Dylan!

_Viv,_

_If I knew where how to get to your little ass from New York I would smack you so hard! You shouldn't have taken the blame for me and when your mom told me about the barbed-pit I felt so bad! I sent you some pictures of Zayne, it is so weird how he looks just like me! Well, I hope you write back soon, or I will find a map and kick your ass!_

_Dylan_

I rolled my eyes multiple times during her letter, knowing that she was truly grateful that I took up for her. I scanned the pictures she gave me and smiled, noting how big Zayne had gotten. As I was caught up in the photos Magnet came in.

"Hey," he said, throwing his dirty white t-shirt on his cot. I smiled and waved.

"Hi," I laughed. He raised his eyebrows at me, but shook his head as if changing his mind.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said heading for the exit, but I blocked his path and put my hands on his chest.

"Please," I said, using my puppy-dog eyes and slowly messaging his skin with my thumbs. He slowly started to close his eyes, but snapped back into reality.

"Stop that women," he laughed, grabbing my hands and pushing them away from him. I looked at his face more closely and smirked.

"Did I make you..blush?" I asked. He grunted.

"No," he said.

"You are such a liar," I accused. He crossed his arms and glared at me, only half-playing.

"No, my face was already red from the sun," he explained.

"Hmm, well then, spit out what you were going to ask," I demanded. He took a deep breath.

"Are you bipolar?" he asked and then flinched as if I was going to him him.

"Um, no," I said, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, one minute you're all sad and then you're all happy," he said. I thought this through before shrugged.

"Maybe I'm just a weird person," I said. He laughed.

"I can defiantly live with that," he said. I smirked.

"Yup, I'm a weird person that made you blush," I giggled, then ran towards the rec room before he could challenge me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-This is a little Vivian and Squid bonding chapter! And cause two people have messaged me about who she ends up with I will give you a hint! It's either Squid or Magnet! It was going to be X-ray, but I decided that they would remain just friends.**

It was my third week at Camp Green Lake and I hate to admit that the boys were growing on me and I had a feeling I was doing the same to them. Though I seemed to get under X-ray's skin a lot and Armpit's snoring kept me up a lot. I didn't hurt as bad anymore and my hands no longer blistered; I was still the slowest digger, but I finished only about twenty minutes after Caveman.

Right now I was sitting in the Mess Hall eating dinner, Squid playing with my hair. I sighed and looked at him.

"Must you not my hair?" I asked him, he just grinned and continued to twist it around his finger. Magnet laughed.

"You know when you first got here I thought you dyed your hair," Magnet said. I laughed.

"I know! People are always asking if it's real or not," I said. Caveman swallowed his food and turned to me.

"Some people are born with white hair, like Vi-Simba, and they are classified as albino," he said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered. Caveman looked at me nervously.

"I mean, it's just-," he started, but I giggled and put my hand up to silence him.

"I'm kidding," I said. Magnet slowly reached out and grabbed my bread. "Hey!"

"What? I'm hungry," he whined, half my bread now shoved into his mouth. I stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't believe you did that," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He smirked.

"Well, believe it," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Well, since you did that, I am going to find a hot, male delinquent that is willing to shower with me," I smirked. Heads shot up and X-ray glared at me.

"That's not funny," he growled. Over the last couple of weeks I have become more comfortable with the boys; so talking about sexual situations wasn't as awkward now.

"He shouldn't have stole my bread," I said as me and Squid headed out the door.

"You know you're going to be the end of him, right?" he said, referring to X-ray. I smiled.

"I know," I said, "but I really do need a shower."

"It's Zig-Zag's turn," Squid said. I turned and gave him a pleading look.

"Please don't make me go with him! He complains the _whole _time," I whined. He sighed.

"Fine, but only because I don't wanna hear him complain as much as you do," he said. We ran to the tent and grabbed my things.

"I wonder if I'll ever be able to shower alone," I said, saying my though out loud. Squid chuckled.

"Um, probably not," he said. I walked into the stall and shut took off my clothes.

"I'm surprised that no one has tried to sneak a peek at me yet," I said.

"I'm sure they've though about it. Why?" he asked.

"Just a thought," I said. After I was done I got dressed and headed back into the tent.

"The whole time you've been here you never told us if you had a boyfriend," Squid pointed out. I shrugged.

"Well, I had an off-and-on relationship with a guy named Blake for a while, but he dumped me three days before I got sent here," I explained. He snorted.

"What, he didn't think he could deal with a long-term relationship?" he asked. I bit my bottom lip.

"Actually, our relationship mostly consisted of...hooking up," I admitted. Squid widened his eyes and looked at me, shock was clearly drawn on his face.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I didn't know you were that kind of girl," he said. I shrugged.

"I wasn't three years ago," I said as we entered the tent to find it empty.

"What were you like three years ago?" Squid asked. I laughed.

"Like all twelve-year olds. Worried about nothing but what their hair looked like in the morning and was discovering the joys of make-up," I laughed.

"Did it have anything to do with your dad?" he asked softly. I sighed.

"Mostly, but some of it I did for retaliation. I was sort of a rebel," I explained. Squid looked at me, his brown eyes dark with pain.

"My mom's a drunk, too," he told me.

"I don't blame my mom though. She didn't deserve what happened to her," I whispered. Squid stared into my eyes and slowly leaned towards me. My breath caught as I realized he was going to kiss me. Suddenly the others came rushing into the tent causing Squid to jump away. Zig-Zag looked at me and smiled.

"I can see I'm out of shower duty," he said happily. I rolled my eyes.

"I know that you were looking forward to it," I said sarcastically. X-ray chuckled.

"Don't get him started," he said. I yawned and walked over to my cot.

"I am _so _tired," I whined.

"Then go to bed," Magnet suggested.

"I can't!" I groaned. Magnet raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he asked. I fell backwards on my cot.

"Cause I don't trust you guys," I said. Armpit threw his boot at me. "Ow!"

"Serves you right," Caveman grinned. I flipped him off and stood up and grabbed a black tank top and red shorts from under my bed.

"Okay, either get out or turn around! I need to put on my pajamas," I ordered. They all turned around and I slipped into the comfortable clothes.

"You know Simba, if you continue to wear things like that you theory about going to bed is gonna come true," Magnet teased. I rolled my eyes.

"What ever _Jose," _I said. He frowned at his real name, but them a grin spread across his face. "What?"

"I think we should play a game," he declared. I eyed him wearily.

"What game?" I asked.

"Truth or Dare," he smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

"No," I said simply. Magnet grin only got bigger.

"Aw, is Simba scared?" he teased in a baby voice. I frowned.

"No! I just don't want to have to do stupid shit!" I said. X-ray smirked.

"I think it'll be fun," he said, all the others agreeing with it. I groaned and sunk further on the bed.

"Why do _I _have to play! You guys can all play by yourselves," I said. Magnet smirked.

"Chicken," he teased, moving his arms in a flapping motion. My frown deepened.

"Fine, but I'm not going first," I declared. Zig-Zag raised his hand.

"I'll start," he said, "Caveman."

"Dare," he said. Zig-Zag went deep into thought before his eyes lit up.

"I dare you to wear one of Simba's bras," he smirked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me," I said as Caveman shook his head fiercefully.

"No way," he said. X-ray smirked.

"You gotta do it," he said. I looked at them shocked.

"You want me to let _him _wear my bra," I half-yelled. Magnet laughed.

"This is going to be so good," he said. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Is it going on the outside or inside of his shirt," I caved, grabbing the most girly bra I had, which was pink with black lace.

"Outside," Squid said as he studied the lacy bra. I rolled my eyes and motioned for Caveman to come towards me.

"I can't believe I am going this," he whined as I helped him into it. I smiled.

"At least I gave to the most stylish one I had," I told him. He grumbled and went and pouted on his cot, his arms crossed over is chest as the others laughed. He glared.

"X-ray, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," he smirked. Caveman pursed his lips.

"I dare _you _to let Simba put make-up on you," he declared. I smirked.

"Now that's something I can do," I said, reaching for my make-up case. X-ray frowned.

"Absolutely not!" he growled. I skipped over to him.

"Pink or red?" I asked, holding up the two tones of lipstick. He scowled.

"I don't care," he muttered. I got done in about ten minutes, the boy's face looking like a cheap strippers. I handed him my hand mirror and he groaned. "When can I take this off?" he asked.

"When I get to take _this _off," Caveman said. X-ray glared at him.

"Magnet, truth or dare?" he asked. Magnet thought about it.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to wear only your underwear" X-ray challenged. .

"But there's...a girl," he said. I glared at him and stuck out my tongue.

"Do it," X-ray said. Magnet mumbled as he took off his jumpsuit and t-shirt, leaving him in his blue boxers. I giggled and he shot me a look.

"Simba," he said. I bit me lip.

"Truth," I sighed.

"Chicken," Zig-Zag coughed into his arm. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Magnet.

"Who would you rather sleep with?" he smirked. I smirked right back at him.

"Taylor Lautner," I said. He frowned.

"You know I meant which one of us," he said. I glanced around the room and frowned.

"I don't want to answer that," I said.

"Why?" Caveman said. I looked at my hands, all of a sudden interested in my nails.

"I don't want it to be awkward between any of us," I admitted. Magnet clicked his tongue.

"It's me, isn't it?" he said. I snorted.

"I'm not telling," I said. Squid wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Please," he smirked. I laid on my cot and put my pillow on my head.

"Well, I guess that game is over with," Armpit muttered.

The next day the guys were annoying, all trying to get the answer from me. I just rolled my eyes and did the best I could at ignoring them. When it was time for lunch X-ray grabbed my arm and pushed me in front of Caveman.

"This is your new spot," he said. I smiled and Magnet rolled his eyes.

"When are you moving me up?" he asked, only to be ignored.

"He likes me more then you," I jokingly whispered into his ear. He turned around and smirked at me.

"Whatever helps you sleep chica," he said. I snorted.

"What would help me sleep if there was some gas relief around here! I think you morons fart more in your sleep then you do when you're awake," I laughed. Squid laughed.

"At least we don't _groan _and _moan _in our sleep," he said. I felt my face flush.

"I don't moan," I yelled, following him to his hole. Caveman smiled nervously at me.

"Actually, you do," he said. I blushed and looked at my feet.

"Oh," I said. Zig-Zag wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"So, it's me, huh?" he said. I looked at him confused.

"What is you?" I groaned. These boys were starting to push my buttons!

"Never mind," he mumbled. I sat down and rested my head on my knees. I felt someone rest a hand on my shoulder.

"We're just playing," Magnet said. I sighed and stood up.

"I know," I said. The boys dropped the subject, but I could tell that they were still wanting to know. As I walked back to camp I saw Spider dragging his shovel along. He sent me a sideways glance and smirked. The way he acted towards me in the rec room and mess hall I wondered if he _really _meant anything he said to me. I flipped him off and headed towards my tent.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-I just wanted to let you guys know that I deleted Just Dance! It didn't seem like many people liked it so I didn't see any reason to keep it up. Back to this story, this chapter is Magnet's since Squid already had his! I need to know: Team Magnet, or Team Squid? Lol, that was bad, just review and tell me who you want her to end up with! Oh, and I know this is short, but I didn't have very long to write it because I had to get my high school ID!**

I walked into the rec room just as Mom called my name. He handed me two letters as I made my way over to the couch to sit by Zig-Zag. I opened the letter from my mom first.

_Hey baby girl,_

_I am so happy to hear that you are fitting in and congrats on your nickname! Simba, I like it! Are there any cute boys, you know I worry about you being in an all boys' camp. Are the guys picking on you? They better not be or your mamma just might have to come down there and kick some teenage-butt! Well, I have to go, got a new job! Write soon!_

_Mamma_

I smiled and Zig-Zag looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Boyfriend?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Mom," I told him. He turned back to the TV and I opened the letter from Dylan.

_Simba!_

_What a laugh! You are nothing like a lion, maybe a goat! I am just playing get that scowl off your face! So an all boys' camp, huh? Maybe I should get locked up and keep you, and the boys, company. Are any of them cute? Come on I know that at least one is or you wouldn't have mentioned it! Write back soon!_

I rolled my eyes. What was with people and asking me about boys! I looked up and seen Magnet waving me over to the pool table. I sighed and stuffed the letters in my pocket.

"What?" I asked when I made it to them.

"Wanna play?" they asked. I shook my head and yawned.

"No, but I am going to take a nap before dinner," I said, Magnet handed his pool table to Armpit.

"Me too. Hey, wait up chica," he called. I stopped and he fell into pace beside me.

"So, who wrote you?" he asked. I sighed.

"Mom and best friend," I replied. He nodded.

"How is your mom taking the whole thing?" she asked. I shrugged.

"She ain't really mad, but she isn't happy that I did it," I explained, "What about you?"

"Well, let's just say my parents have moved my things into the basement," he said slyly. I gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry," I started, but he smirked and waved me off.

"It ain't a big deal. They'll forgive me before I get home," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You sound so sure," I muttered.

"They always have before," he pointed out. I smiled.

"So you've stolen more then one puppy?" I asked amused.

"I've stolen more then puppies," he snorted, his face red with embarrassment.

"I think it's cute that you stole a puppy," I admitted. He smirked.

"So you think I'm cute," he stated. I shoved him lightly.

"I think what you _did _was cute," I blushed. He grabbed me and turned my body to face his. His eyes gleamed with mischief and he smirked.

"I think you're cute," he said, bending his head down so his lips brushed mine. I turned my head and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just can't," I said softly. Magnet didn't let go of me.

"You can't, or you won't?" he asked, tilting my chin up so I was looking at him. I bit my lower lip and broke out of his grasp.

"I _can't,_" I repeated, walking into the tent and laying on my cot, my back towards him.


End file.
